Joe McJamison
Joe McJamison is a quarterback for the North Florida Renegades. Biography Joe had a rough time growing up in the north bay. He was the youngest of five boys, and his father and mom struggled to make ends meet in a ghetto community. Despite his situation, the young fox always found comfort playing football in the backyard with his siblings. He always insisted on playing quarterback and would pretend he was one of the UFFL greats, throwing accurate touchdown passes nearly 90% of the time. His brother's death hit him hard since they'd talk about becoming a winning QB-RB combination someday. Joe had other brothers, but it was never the same. His dad finally came in one day and told him to keep pushing on. It took Joe a moment to realize that he had his family's support for him going forward. He played in middle school and won a trophy. In High school things went sideways. In the end of his freshman year his dad was diagnosed with terminal leukemia, and died while he was away at varsity training camp. Despite his personal losses, Joe's dad's words kept ringing in his head, "Keep pushing on", and that he did. He didn't quite make it all the way his junior year. Senior year he got accepted to Pittsburgh Anthropomorphic after winning the Bay Championship. In Pittsburgh he broke a pass record and set a QB running record. After competing in the senior bowl he hopes to join the UFFL to play professionally, and to play at the caliber his family knows he can. Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? Joe would be utterly disappointed if he got injured, but would work hard to get back on the field. He keeps himself conditioned year round and pays attention during team meetings and watching tapes to see what the other teams tend to do in situations and work with coaches to come up with a plan to avoid hairy situations. and if one should arise he's a fast runner and can run and slide forward to avoid getting hurt. Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? Santa Cruz by the beach. his family used to take them there when they were kits and he'd enjoy swimming and playing in the sand. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Security. first he wants to get on a team, then he wants to use the money he makes to help his family move, then, if the team really wants him, he's 100% committed to stay with the team and work hard to get them to where they want to be. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? He's meeting with teams around the league and doing mini-reps to show what he can, and can't do, and make the best impression possible. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Category:North Florida Category:2017 draftees Category:Quarterbacks Category:Canines Category:Fox